Kiss Of Death
by Music Is My Life Now
Summary: Bella and Emmett come back to Forks to surprise Alice. Edward starts to like Bella. But she won't let him in. What's her secret? Why is Emmett so protective of her? And what does it have to do with Phil getting obsessed over her? Find out in Kiss of Death
1. The Arrival Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...**

**Whoever was reading A Singer From Long Ago, sorry for deleting the story. I lost interest. And if you were reading Father Daughter Relationship and Bella and I, they were my twin sister's stories. If you want to read them go to her profile. Her name is LilyMorgan9195. Other then that, enjoy Kiss Of Death**

* * *

"Bella. Bells, wake up. The flight has ended." Emmett said as he shook me gently.

"Sorry." I yawned.

"Its alright. You seemed extremely tired. You fell asleep since you boarded the plane."

"I haven't slept well before."

"Is someone here to pick us up?"

I grabbed my messenger bag and said "Yeah. Dad is picking us up. Though Alice doesn't know about it."

Emmett laughed "Pixie's gonna shit her pants."

I laughed at his joke. My name is Bella Swan. I'm 17 years old. I have two siblings. Emmett and Alice Swan. Our father is Chief Swan of Forks. A small town in Washington. Our mother left us after Alice was born. Emmett was a senior in high school. I was a junior. And Alice was a sophomore. Our parents were very active. Which was nasty. Charlie, our dad, sent Emmett and I to a private school. My mom's husband, Phil, was obsessed with me. Emmett came with me for my protection. Alice never knew about it. Neither to mom.

"Bella! Emmett!" We hear Charlie scream.

"Hey dad." I said as I hugged him.

"You've gotten big, Bells. How you doing, son?"

"Doin' mighty fine, papa." Emmett said in a southern voice.

"Still the family clown."

"Of course! Who wouldn't want to be?"

"So how's Alice?" I asked.

"She's...coping."

Emmett and I noticed the hesitation he had in his voice. Something must be up with Alice. We all got in the car. He drove us to a motel. He wanted to surprise Alice on her birthday. Which was the first day of school for Emmett and I. I couldn't wait to see my baby sister again. Emmett wanted to know what was wrong with Alice. Which was a bad thing to ask.

"Alice...has no friends. People bully her around. They call her freak and short. Some of the girls beat her up. Guys take her food away. She's gotten really skinny. Alice almost took up cutting." Charlie said.

I looked away. Emmett noticed "Bells, its not your fault."

"She wouldn't have known about it if I..." I didn't finish my sentence.

"Just because Alice found you cutting yourself, doesn't mean that she learned it from you. She didn't start when you were doing it. She just...realized why you did it back then. To take the pain away. But its doesn't help anything."

"I know. I'm sorry but I keep thinking its my fault."

"Bella, its not. Now get some rest because you two have school tomorrow."

"Ok. See ya later."

"Yup."

"Don't leave me, daddy" Emmett got on the floor and grabbed Charlie's ankle.

Charlie looked at me. I sighed. I managed to pull Emmett off him. He ran out the room before his son could grab his ankle again. Emmett fell to the ground laughing. Which made me laugh. This was the first time Charlie was scared of his own son. It was too funny. We spent the day playing video games and watching TV. It was night time now.

"Ready for bed, Bells?" Emmett asked.

"Yup. You can get the big bed." I said.

"You sure?"

I nodded. He kissed my cheek and went to bed. I laid down on my bed. I wonder how tomorrow is going to go. Maybe everyone will ignore Emmett and I. Ha! Forks is a social community. Good thing Charlie didn't blab about us coming. That would ruin the surprise.

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter is too small but its only chapter 1.**

**Did you like it?**

**Was Charlie telling the truth?**

**What will happen at school tomorrow?**

**Will you review?**

**Hope everyone got what they wanted for Christmas. **

**Even if it wasn't Edward or Jacob.**

**Enjoy the vacation!**

**I'll update soon!**


	2. The Arrival Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...**

**Bella: I can't wait to see Alice again!**

**Emmett: You're acting like Alice now.**

**Bella: Well we are sisters.**

**Emmett: Eh...true.**

**Bella: Ignore Emmett and read the story.**

**Emmett: HEY!**

* * *

It was a normal day in Forks. Always rainy. Never sunny. My name is Alice Swan. I'm 16 years old. When I was 10, I found my 11 year old sister cutting herself. I didn't understand why. Then her and our 12 year old brother left. I didn't know why. But now I understood why she was cutting herself. To take the pain away. But from what? Is what I don't know. Ever since they left, my life has been a living hell. I'm the school's biggest outcast. I have no friends.

"Watch where you're going, freak!" Tanya Denali, head cheerleader, said.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Better be. Now move!"

Tanya shoved me into the lockers. I stayed where I was for a minute. I sighed. I wish Bella and Emmett were here. They would never let anyone hurt me. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at Jasper Whitlock.

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked.

"I'm fine. I'm used to it." I said.

"You shouldn't let people treat you like that."

"I stopped caring about what people think of me 6 years ago."

"Why?"

"Because 2 people left me for no reason."

"Jasper! Why are you talking to that freak?" His cousin, Rosalie Hale, screamed.

"I was being nice, Rose." Jasper said calmly.

"Well don't. She'll make everyone turn on you."

Rosalie grabbed Jasper before he could answer. I really hate her. She's friends with Tanya. Which doesn't surprise me. Tanya and Rosalie are the ice queen's of Forks High School. Their posse include Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, Kate Denali, Irina Denali, Victoria Hunter, and Maria Masters. Lauren was dating Tyler. Jessica was dating Mike. Victoria was dating James. And Maria was dating Jasper. But they were all sluts. They slept with every guy in this school.

"Alice!" I hear someone call my name.

I turn to see Edward Cullen. The most popular guy in this school. He was the most athletic too. He was the only guy that the sluts haven't dated or slept with. Behind him were Angela Webber and her boyfriend Ben Chenney. They all talked to me during class. Out of class, I was a nobody to them.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Its time for lunch." Edward said.

"We only wanted to remind you." Angela said.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." Ben said.

I got up and walked to lunch. Well, time to sit by myself again. Not like it matters. There was talk in this school about new students coming in during lunch. I wonder who they are. Apparently, no one knows them. It was a girl and a guy. I bought my lunch and sat down next to the exit that lead to outside. I was about to eat when Tanya came up to me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You already know the rule I have." Tanya said.

"And?"

"Don't be stupid, Alice. Give me your lunch."

"Can't you give me a break for once?"

"A break? Did you hear that everyone, Alice Swan wants a break?"

"Ha! Like she'll ever get one." Lauren laughed.

"Dump the food!" Rosalie screamed.

Tanya smiled. Oh no! She grabbed the mashed potatoes from my tray. She lifted them up. I closed my eyes. But nothing came. I heard a gasp. I opened my eyes. I gasped. Someone stopped Tanya from dumping the food on me. But it wasn't why I gasped. It was the familiar faces I saw. More importantly the faces of Bella and Emmett Swan.

* * *

**Oooooooooooooo Cliff Hanger!**

**What will happen?**

**Will everyone recognize Bella and Emmett?**

**What will happen to Tanya?**

**Will you review?**

**I'll update soon.**


	3. Realization

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...**

**Alice: I'm happy you guys are here!**

**Bella: So are we, Alice. So are we.**

**Emmett: Just read the story. Alice won't stop talking if someone answers her.**

**Alice: HEY!**

* * *

Last Time on Kiss Of Death:

"Can't you give me a break for once?"

"A break? Did you hear that everyone, Alice Swan wants a break?"

"Ha! Like she'll ever get one." Lauren laughed.

"Dump the food!" Rosalie screamed.

Tanya smiled. Oh no! She grabbed the mashed potatoes from my tray. She lifted them up. I closed my eyes. But nothing came. I heard a gasp. I opened my eyes. I gasped. Someone stopped Tanya from dumping the food on me. But it wasn't why I gasped. It was the familiar faces I saw. More importantly the faces of Bella and Emmett Swan.

On with the scene:

"Who the hell are you?" Tanya asked angrily.

"Your worse nightmare." Bella said.

Bella pushed Tanya's hand towards herself. Tanya was covered in mashed potatoes. She screamed loudly. Everyone in the room started laughing. Tanya's posse came towards Bella. She just smirked at them. Jasper and Edward followed behind them. Oh joy!

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Rosalie spat.

"Watch your tone, slut." Emmett said.

"Slut?"

"Are you deaf?"

"Asshole!"

"Its better than being a whore."

Everyone ooo'd. This was too funny. Jasper and Edward stayed quiet. They weren't sure of what to say. I stared at my older brother and sister. They changed a lot. Bella had big boobs, shiny waist length brown hair, no acne, straight teeth, skinny, and a figure to die for. Emmett had muscles that put Edward to shame, short dark brown hair, no acne, straight teeth, and looked like he could kill someone. The only thing you can tell that we were related was our brown eyes, no acne, straight teeth, and how healthy we looked.

"Bella, Emmett what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"You know these people?" Tanya sneered.

"Of course she knows us." Bella came over to me. She pulled me up to stand then wrapped an arm around my shoulder. She smiled. "Alice Swan is our little sister."

"LITTLE SISTER?" Everyone in the cafeteria screamed.

"Yup. I'm Emmett, the oldest. That's Bella, the middle child. And you all know Alice, the baby of the family. We are the 3 Swan children." Emmett said as he wrapped his arms around Bella and I.

Everyone looked at us in shock. "Isa-a-abella Swan?" Rosalie stuttered.

"Nice to see you too, Rose."

"How are you...but you're...oh my god!"

"I'm here because Emmett and I are going to school here. We did go to private school but it wasn't so popular as it seemed. Very slow people there. But you should know what I'm talking about."

"Wait! You mean that she's the Isabella Swan that was popular in middle school and everyone loved?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah. Her brother Emmett was the king of sports. He beat everyone in every game. Including Edward." Jessica said.

"WHAT! How is that possible? No one has beaten Edward at any sports."

Emmett smirked. I looked over at Edward. He was staring at Bella. She stared back. I mentally smiled. I know that I'm gonna be playing matchmaker soon. Emmett notice too because he nudged Bella. She snapped out of it. Edward noticed we were staring and looked away.

"Oh no! This bitch isn't taking my throne as queen of this school."

"Why would I want to be the whore of this school when we already have one...no...there's about...9 whores already in this school?"

"We are not whores!" Rosalie yelled.

"Yeah? Raise your hand if you've been with these 9 whores?" Bella asked.

Half of the guys in the cafeteria raised their hands. But what really shocked me was that some girls raised their hands too. Tanya looked at Rosalie. She shook her head no. The other girls also shook their heads. Except Jessica and Lauren. Everyone laughed.

"Jessica! Lauren!" Tanya screamed.

"Aww. Your friends not only fuck guys but girls too. Maybe that's why their together." Emmett said.

Tanya clenched her fists and left the cafeteria. Her posse followed except Rosalie. She was staring at Emmett. Eww. He better not date her. I jumped on his back. He laughed. Bella smiled at us. I got off his back and hugged her. She hugged me back. We got picked up by Emmett. He's strong then he was before.

"I'm glad that you guys are back." I said as I cried.

"Aww, Alice. Don't cry. We're here to stay." Bella said.

"Really?"

"Yup. Emmett and Bella Swan are here to stay until we graduate this dump!" Emmett joked.

"Yeah!"

I got down and jumped up and down. I heard Emmett and Bella laugh. I'm so happy that their here. I can't wait until Bella beats the crap out of Tanya. She really needs to meet her match. Bella and Emmett have to reclaim the throne as the popular kids in school. I hope people realize that Tanya isn't who they want to rule the school

* * *

**Tanya, Jessica, and Lauren were just embarassed!**

**Should Alice find out about Bella's secret?**

**What will Tanya do to Bella?**

**Will Emmett date Rosalie?**

**Will Jasper dump Maria for Alice?**

**Will Edward and Bella date?**

**Will you review?**

**I'll update soon.**

**And I thank my fan who loved this story.**

**SHE'S AWESOME!**


	4. Relationships and Baseball Disasters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...****

* * *

******

EmPOV

Its been a week since Bella and I arrived. Alice has been happier than usual. She's back into fashion. Which wasn't a good thing for Bella and I. We were constantly at the mall every day. Rosalie Hale kept staring at me during class and lunch. It was creepy. I don't even like her. Jasper Whitlock sat with us during lunch. He and I became good friends. Edward Cullen also sat with us. I recently found out that Jasper's parents died. He lives with Edward now. No one knew he was adopted. Not even Rosalie.

"Emmett!" I heard Jasper call me name.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"We're going to go play baseball. You coming?"

"Sure. Hey! How about Alice and Bella come?"

"Dude! They will get hurt if they play with us." Edward said.

"You know, you still the same prick I met. But I pitch not hit. Bella's the one who does both. Emmett only hits and catches." Alice said as she came out with Bella.

Edward stared at Bella. I know he likes her but they can't be together. It will be too dangerous. For him. For Jasper. Even for Alice. That's when I noticed what she was wearing. A tight dark blue v-neck shirt, mid thigh shorts, dark blue knee length socks, and black Nikes. Alice was wearing the same thing but she wore it pink instead of blue. I rubbed my temples.

"What are you wearing?" I asked.

"Alice chose my outfit. You already know that I don't wear shirts that make my tits pop out." Bella said.

"Why are you trying to make guys drool over her?"

"Its working. Right, Edward?" Alice answered.

"Hell yeah." Edward said as he stared at Bella.

Jasper hit the back of his head "Emmett will kill you if you keep eye fucking his sister."

"S-Sorry."

"Blame or thank Alice. So, are we doing this?"

"Yeah but its an uneven number." I said.

"Actually-" Jasper was cut off.

"I'm here, Jasper." Rosalie said as she walked up to him.

You got to be kidding me. Jasper invited Rosalie. I looked over to my sisters. Bella and Edward were sitting on the porch talking. Alice was glaring at Rosalie. What a fun day! I quietly walked over to Bella and Edward. I needed to know what they were talking about.

"Bella, how are you?" Edward asked.

"I've been fine. What about you?" Bella answered.

"Miserable."

"Why?"

"You know why. Bella, we've been dating each other since the first day of 6th grade. And then I find out that your going to a private school. So now you know."

"I really wish I could tell you why but...I can't."

"Will you be able to?"

"I have to talk to Emmett about it."

"You're allowed to tell him when the time is right." I said.

"Emmett, please don't be mad." Bella said as they stood up.

"I'm not. But how can you not tell me that you two were a couple?"

"Emmett, you hated me back then. Bella knew that you would disapprove about us being together. So we snuck around. I didn't think that I would fall in love with her but I did. I regret not telling her before she left that I love her. I think I still do." Edward explained.

"Edward...as much as I want to be with you again...I can't."

"Why not?"

"Bella needs to deal with a problem before she can date you. Its too dangerous for you at the moment. But everything will be fine soon." I said.

Edward said nothing and nodded. I know he was tempted to kiss her. I stepped in front of them. I looked back to see Jasper trying to control Alice from jumping Rosalie. I looked back and saw that Edward and Bella were making out. Jeez! I let them kiss for one minute and they make out. I guess they really do love one another. If only Phil wasn't out to get her. I really hate him. Why did mom have to marry that prick? She's the reason he's obsessed with Bella. And she's not doing anything except blaming her oldest daughter for seducing her husband. Charlie was pissed at Renee for saying...actually more like screaming that at Bella. I sighed. Edward and Bella broke apart. We all got into my jeep and drove to a field that Bella, Alice, and I used to play at. We finally arrived. Everyone got out and walked to the field.

"So who's on who's time?" Alice asked.

"Well, let's do boys vs girls." I said.

"Seriously?" Bella asked.

"Seriously."

"Why?"

"Cause I want to beat your ass."

"Emmett, I'm not letting you near me ass. And you won't beat us."

"I say we will!"

"Let's find out, shall we?"

Everyone got into their positions. Jasper was going to pitch, I was going to catch the balls that the girls hit, and Edward was going to be the umpire. Bella was first to pitch. Its been a long time since she played. Jasper pitched the ball. She hit it really hard. I thought I heard thunder crack when she hit the ball. I ran to catch the ball.

Bella had a homerun. I grabbed the ball and threw it at Edward. Bella wouldn't make it in time. Then she slid. Edward caught the ball. Everyone waited for him to say something.

"Safe!" Edward yelled.

"What!" Jasper and I screamed.

"Woo! Go Bella! Go Bella! Go! Go!" Alice cheered.

"Alice, you're turn." Bella said.

"Yippie!"

Jasper threw the ball. Alice hit it but not as hard as Bella. I catched the ball and raced to first base. Alice beat me there. I threw the ball back. Rosalie was next to hit the ball. She was able to get Alice to home base. She was on third base. If Bella hits the next ball, the girls win the game. Jasper pitched the ball. Bella was going to hit the ball when she dropped the bat. What was wrong with her?

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked.

Bella didn't answer. We all walked towards her. The only time she froze like this was...when...she...saw...Phil. That asshole! How did he find us? I looked behind me. And there he was. Holding a gun pointed towards Alice. Damn it!

"Everyone get in the car. NOW!" I yelled.

Everyone except Bella left. She had to deal with this. I heard my car turn on. Edward drove towards us. I ran to my car and opened the passenger door. I opened the glove compartment. Everyone gasped when they saw the guns I had. I closed the door and handed Bella a gun. Phil noticed and shot his first shot. He almost shot her in the shoulder. I started shooting at him. So did Bella. We missed cause he kept running.

"He's gone." I said.

"We need to get to dad." Bella said.

"Lets get in the car. Tell Edward to drive. I'll get Rosalie to sit on my lap. Even though I don't want her too."

"Come on!"

We ran back to the car. I opened the passenger door again and grabbed Rosalie. Bella got in. Alice opened the back door so I could get in. I put Rosalie on my lap. Edward started to drive back to the road. I handed Bella my gun. She put our guns back in the glove compartment.

"Emmett, Bella who was that?" Alice asked.

Bella hesitated "He's...we'll tell you at home. I'm going to call dad."

"Does dad know you guys have guns?"

"Yeah. He's the one who gave it to us." I said.

"Dad! He's back." Bella paused. "Emmett, Alice, I, and some friends were playing baseball out in the fields. I saw him hiding behind a tree. Emmett noticed him too. He shot at us and we shooted back at him." I heard Charlie screaming. "Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie." This cannot be good. "WELL, HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW? I WASN'T THE ONE WHO WAS SUPPOSE TO KEEP AND EYE ON HIS EVERY MOVE." Not good. "I DIDN'T THINK...WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Everyone in the car was surprised at her tone. "We'll see you at home."

"So...how was the conversation?"

"Shut up."

"Are we in danger?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes." I said.

"My dad's going to have to tell your parents that you aren't aloud to go home. You guys will be staying with us." Bella said.

"Is that why you left?" Alice asked.

Bella and I stayed quiet. We couldn't answer her. It was painful that we had to leave her. We might have to do it again if the situation gets worse. But, we need to teach Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward how to defend themselves and use a gun. This would have never happened if I killed Phil last year. Everyone looked out the window. I saw Edward reach over to hold Bella's hand. She turned to him and smiled. I sighed. Bella could be happy with Edward. If only Phil were dead. This was going to be more difficult then before.

* * *

**What will Alice do when she finds out the real truth about Bella and Emmett's leaving?**

**Will Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward help Bella and Emmett out?**

**How did Phil find Bella?**

**Did Renee tell Phil where she was?**

**Will Bella and Edward ge tback together?**

**Will Emmett realize Rosalie is the one for him?**

**Will you review?**

**I'll update soon.**


	5. Renee Causes Problems

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...**

**Srry to keep you waiting...**

**

* * *

**

****

BPOV

We were inside the house. All the shades were down. The windows and doors were locked. Emmett brought in our guns. I had mine on my waist. Emmett had his in his pants. I'm surprised he hasn't shot himself in the nuts. Alice, Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie were asking questions that we didn't answer. The front door handle started to shake. Alice and Rosalie whimpered. Edward and Jasper made sure they were near them. Emmett and I took out our guns.

"Bella, let me check who it is. Shoot if its Phil." Emmett whispered.

I nodded. Emmett had his back to the wall next to the door. He unlocked the lock and turned the knob. He shoved the door opened. I pointed the gun at whom it was. It was Renee. How the hell did she find us? Emmett pulled her in then shut the door. Alice came over to me. Edward, Rosalie, and Jasper stood up to see who it was.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I needed to talk to you." Renee said.

"About what?"

"Phil."

"Who's Phil?" Alice asked.

"You didn't tell her about Phil?"

"Jasper, take Alice upstairs to her room. Edward, Rosalie go with them."

Jasper took Alice. Edward and Jasper followed them. I heard Alice's door close. Renee and I stared at one another. This was not going to be a nice conversation among us. Emmett guarded the door as we talked. I hope Alice is not listening.

**

* * *

**

APOV

I didn't understand why Bella didn't want me to hear the conversation. I stood up from my bed and walked over to the door. Jasper stopped me from turning the knob.

"Alice, don't" Jasper said.

"Jasper, something is going on between Renee and Bella. I need to know what. I need to know who Phil is. And I need to know why my brother and sister left me." I said.

"Fine. But we all will keep quiet."

Edward and Rosalie nodded. I quietly opened the door. We all stood in the hallway. Its was too quiet. I'm guessing they didn't start. Which is strange because Bella and Renee always started screaming at one another when Renee said something insulting to Bella.

"Why are you here, Renee?" Bella asked.

"To tell Alice what kind of sister she has." Renee responded.

"You bitch! You told Phil I was here."

"Of course I did. You should be dead for seducing my husband!"

I held back a gasp. What is Renee talking about? Is Phil her husband? Did Bella seduce him?

"I never seduced him!"

"Liar! You did! Your a gold digging whore!"

"Renee! Bella never seduced that asshole you call your husband. He sexually harassed Bella because he was obsessed with her. But when she told you what happened, what did you do? YOU STARTED BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF HER!" Emmett yelled.

"Have you screwed Emmett to lie to his own mother?" Renee asked.

"You are sick in the head. Wait until Charlie gets here." Bella sneered.

I heard the front door open. I'm guessing Charlie's home. What a fun family reunion! Yeah right. Renee was our mother until she started abusing us and bring a strange man to the house. I'm guessing he was Phil. I remember once that I saw him touch Bella's ass. She flipped out on him. Why have I never realized this before. I heard a slap.

"HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF BEING A BAD MOTHER? I RAISED THESE KIDS BETTER THAN YOU EVER DID!" Renee screamed.

"NO! ALL YOU DID WAS GET DRUNK, SCREW PHIL IN OUR BED, HAVE PHIL TOUCH BELLA, AND ALMOST GETTING HER RAPED BY HIM. NOW HE WANTS TO KILL HER. AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT." Charlie screamed back.

"WELL I HOPE THAT PIECE OF TRASH DIES. I DON'T GIVE A CRAP WHAT HAPPENS TO HER. I'M GLAD I LEFT ALL OF YOU."

The front door was slammed shut. The house was silent. Footsteps came towards the stairs. I saw Emmett looking at us. He motioned us to come back down. We walked downstairs. Bella was on the floor crying. Charlie was calming her down. I noticed the red mark on his face. She looked up at me.

"So, you guys left because of Phil?" I asked.

"Alice, please understand it was for your safety. He would've gone to you next when he was finished with me. I didn't want that so I had Emmett come with me to private school." Bella explained.

"I do understand. I'm not mad. I'm not happy that you guys never told me. But I want to protect you too, Bells. I love you and I don't want anything to happen to my older sister."

"Oh, Alice. Come here."

I ran into Bella's arms. She was more like a mother than Renee was. I started to cry. Emmett came over to us and joined the hug. He never cried in front of people except family. This was the first time he cried in front of people who we weren't related too.

"Ok. Enough family moment. We need to discuss protection. Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper you guys will learn how to use a gun. You will also learn how to fight. Bella and Emmett will demonstrate and teach you guys. I called your parents and they were fine with you guys staying here. We need to go to a shooting range now. Everyone f get in Emmett's Jeep. I'll meet you there." Charlie said.

He went upstairs. I'm guessing he's going to check the house for anything suspicious. We all got in Emmett's Jeep. Rosalie sat in front with Emmett. She kept complaining. It was bugging him out. He had a high tolerance for girls who complained about everything. I sat between Bella and Jasper. I didn't mind at all. It was a 4 hour long drive. Jasper and Rosalie fell asleep. Emmett had the radio on to keep him satisfied. I started getting tired. I heard voices coming from next to me. I looked over at Edward and Bella. I was able to hear their conversation.

"I can't believe that happened to you." Edward whispered.

"I wanted to tell you goodbye but Phil almost found out where I was. Emmett and I had to leave immediately. I'm so sorry for hurting you." Bella whispered back.

"You don't need to apologize. I just really wished you contacted me."

"Phil would have found out."

"Bella, no matter what, I will protect you. I will gladly put my life on the line."

"Edward, please don't say that. I can't lose you. Not when I just got you back."

"Everyone's asleep. Only Emmett's awake. I don't think he will mind if we do something."

"Do what?"

"This."

Edward leaned in and kissed Bella. My eyes widened. They dated before? Hmm. No wonder Bella was always happy everytime she saw Edward. I could see the love coming from them. He grabbed the back of her neck. Bella leaned back in the seat. They continued kissing. I met my eyes with Emmett's. He smiled. I smiled back. I know he saw Edward and Bella. I can only hope that everything will be fine. Edward can't lose Bella now. He's changed ever since she came along. Who would've known that in one week my brother and sister come back, Edward starts changing, I find out why my siblings left, and that Edward and Bella used to date and still love one another? Weirdest week ever. How long will this last?

* * *

**WHO HATES RENEE?**

**SHE'S A BITCH!**

**HOW WILL TRAINING GO?**

**WILL PHIL KILL BELLA?**

**WILL EDWARD DIE?**

**WILL RENEE HELP PHIL NOW?**

**WILL YOU REVIEW?**

**I'LL UPDATE SOON.**


	6. Training Day!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the wrestling moves...**

**This chapter is dedicated to my twin LilyMorgan9195. She is IN LOVE with WWE. **

* * *

Training. It was the most painful thing you had to endure. Especially, if your put in a wrestling match with Bella. She is a risk taker. Charlie arrived a hour after us. He found a video camera in Bella's room. I can't wait to shoot the shit out of Phil. He deserves everything he's getting. So does Renee.

"Welcome! My name is Jacob Black. This is my wife Leah. It's nice to see Emmett and Bella again." Jacob greeted us.

"Hey, Jake." Bella hugged him.

Edward became jealous. I snickered. Trust him to get jealous at a guy who's married. Bella went back to his side. He kissed her gently on the lips. I saw Charlie. He was...smiling? What the hell? Did he know about them? I felt someones glare. I turned to look at Jacob. Why is he glaring? I heard a giggle. I turned back to Bella. She had her forehead against Edward's. They were smiling at each other.

"Can we get back to talking?"

"Jacob! Leave them alone." Leah scolded her husband.

"Anyway! Let's watch Emmett and Bella's first day of training video."

"No! No! No! No! Please don't!" I begged.

"Sorry, dude. But it's only fair."

I sighed. I'm going to get laughed at. The video started.

_

* * *

_

Training Day: Emmett and Bella Swan

_A young Emmett and Bella were walking behind Charlie. They looked around as they saw men and women fighting one another. They knew they had to be here because of Phil. Charlie told them to sit down on the bench. Emmett didn't have a lot of muscles. Bella's breasts were average. They both wore something different from each other. Emmett was wearing a black t-shirt with red shorts and black and red sneakers. Bella was wearing a pink bra with a black sheer that ended on her collarbone, baggy black pants, and pink shoes. Her hair was in a ponytail._

A man came back with Charlie. He was very muscular, tall, and scary looking. He wasn't smiling. Emmett moved towards Bella. Charlie chuckled. So did the other man.

"Em, Bells this is Felix. These are my children Emmett and Bella." Charlie introduced them to each other.

"Nice to meet you. I'm going to be your trainer. Your father won't be here to see you train but it will be recorded. Like right now." Felix said.

"Well, I have to get going. Behave."

"Bye, dad." Emmett and Bella said.

"Alright, let's get started. Em, Bells please stand right here."

Emmett and Bella walked to where he pointed at. Felix called someone over. Jacob Black came over. So did his girlfriend at the time, Leah. Jacob and Leah stood in front of them.

"Everyone say your names."

"Hey, I'm Jacob."

"Leah."

"I'm Bella."

"I'm Emmett."

"Ready to fight?" Felix asked.

"What do you mean fight?" Emmett asked.

"I wanna see what type of fighters you two are."

Bella said nothing. Emmett looked at her. Jacob and Leah attacked them. They all started to fight. It was a brutal fight. Bella climbed the rope to get away from Leah. Emmett and Jacob didn't pay attention to them. Leah moved away from the guys so she wouldn't get hurt. Bella jumped off the rope and did a Hurricarana on Leah. All the guys and women who were training stopped when they saw her do this. Emmett, Jacob, and Felix were speechless.

Leah got off from the ground. She turned around and received a kick to the side of her head. Someone screamed 'pin her!' Bella decided to do something extreme. She got on top of the ladder they had there. She had her back to everyone. Then she shocked everyone even more. Bella did a Moonsault off the ladder and onto Leah. Someone counted the pin. Everyone cheered.

Felix walked over to Bella "Where did you learn that?"

"I used to be in gymnastics. The move I did before was something I created. I just wanted to do something reckless." Bella said.

"That was indeed reckless. Emmett, did you know about these moves?"

"Yup. She has more moves."

"Really? Can you show us?"

"Sure. I'm going to use Jacob as my dummy. No offense."

"None taken." Jacob said.

"Ok. Lay in the middle of the floor."

Jacob did was he was told. Bella moved towards the wall. She started by doing two cartwheels then a moonsault. Jacob groaned at the pain. She climbed the ladder again. This time she was facing everyone. She made the 'rock on' symbol then did a Swanton Bomb. Everyone ooo'd. She helped Jacob up. Then she ran up the ladder, did a twist, and hit landed on top of Jacob as he fell to the ground.

"Woo! The Whisper of Wind! Oh! Can I do my moves?" Emmett said.

"Sure. I'm taking a breather." Bella said.

"So, who wants to be my dummy?"

"I'll do it." A guy named Demetri said.

"Alright. Stand still."

Demetri nodded. Emmett was seven feet away from him. He turned to his side. His left arm was facing Demetri. He took a step closer to Demetri then kicked him in the face. Bella cheered. She shouted out 'Sweet Chin Music'. He picked Demetri up. He put his head between his legs and lifted his arms up. Then did a Pedigree. Everyone was shocked. These kids were the son and daughter of Chief Swan. Who would've thought that they had all these moves? Charlie walked in. He saw three people on the floor. Felix walked up to him.

"Your kids are tough." Felix said.

"What did they do?" Charlie asked.

"Do you see the three bodies on the ground?"

"Yeah. What about them?"

"Bella knocked out Leah and Jacob. Emmett knocked out Demetri."

"What! How is that possible?"

"Well, Bella and Emmett do know how to fight. They have their own moves."

Charlie was speechless. He didn't know what to say.

* * *

The video ended. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Charlie were speechless. Charlie never saw the video. Today was the first time. Bella and I smirked at each other. It was fun that day. Edward wrapped his arms around Bella's waist. She kissed his cheek. Alice was smiling at them. So was Jasper. Rosalie was glaring at them. Wow. She's such a bitch.

"So, who wants to face me first?" Bella asked.

Everyone froze.

* * *

**LMFAOB!**

**EVERYONES SCARED OF BELLA**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER?**

**WHO WILL PHIL WANT TO KILL FIRST?**

**ROSALIE OR JASPER?**

**WILL YOU REVIEW?**

**I'LL UPDATE SOON!**


	7. Training Disaster

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...**

**You guys are going to hate me after your done reading this chapter.**

**All I have to say is...DON'T HATE ME!**

**

* * *

**

****

EPOV

Training was brutal today. We've been training for seven weeks already. Gun training was done. It was easy for us. Fighting was not. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and I had to fight Bella and Emmett. Everyone was facing Emmett first. I almost beat him but he did The Walls Of Jericho on me. I hurt like hell. It was Bella's turn. This was going to be harder. Emmett is stronger but Bella is fast. I would think she was a vampire. But vampires aren't real.

"Alright! Alice Vs. Bella. Ring the bell." Jacob shouted.

Alice and Bella smiled at each other. Alice began kicking but Bella moved out of the way. Like I said, she was fast. She grabbed Alice's arm and flipped her over. She picked her up and did the Twist Of Fate. Bella pinned Alice.

"1...2...3. The match is over. Bella wins!"

The match was over. Bella helped Alice up. She was in pain. She limped over to Jasper.

"Bella Vs. Rosalie. Ring the bell!"

Rosalie tackled Bella to the ground. She started punching her in the face. Bella kicked her in the stomach. Rosalie fell to the ground in pain. She picked her up and was about to do another Twist Of Fate. But she was slammed to the ground. Rosalie grabbed her arm and twisted it. Bella screamed in pain.

"Tap out!" Rosalie yelled at her.

"No!" Bella screamed.

"Tap out and this will end!"

"No!"

"Are you going to tap out?" Leah asked since she was the referee.

Bella shook her head. Everyone who was here were cheering on Bella. Rosalie was a bitch to everyone here. That's why no one wanted her to win. Bella started to stand up. Rosalie was still twisting her arm. She was kicked in the face. Both of them were on the ground. Rosalie was holding her face. Bella was groaning about her back.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7" Leah counted.

They stood up. Bella jumped on Rosalie. They fell to the ground. She started punching her in the face. She got up and climbed the ladder. Everyone cheered. Wow. They really wanted her to win. Rosalie stood up and turned around. Bella did her Hurricarana but Rosalie caught her and slammed her on the mat. She didn't move at all. Rosalie went for the pin.

"1...2..." Bella shot up before Leah could count three.

Rosalie screamed. She picked up Bella by the hair. She had a move called Widow's Peak. Rosalie screamed once more. But before she could, Bella had did a back flip and connected Rosalie's face to the mat. Bella climbed the ladder again. She did a Moonsault. Leah counted the pin.

"1...2...3. Match over. Bella wins!"

Rosalie got up and stomped towards Jasper. He got injured when he fought Emmett. Which meant that he wasn't going to fight Bella. Which also meant that it's my turn. I walked to the mat. Leah stood in between Bella and I.

"Since Jasper has a broken arm from Emmett. It's going to be Edward Vs. Bella. Ring the bell!" Jacob said.

I stood in front of Bella. She looked exhausted and in pain. I don't know if I could do this. Bella nodded at me. I sighed. We started fighting. She put up a good fight. I had her in a headlock. Leah was asking her if she was going to tap. She said no. Somehow, Bella managed to get her legs around my neck because I was flipped to the ground. She stood up and walked up the ladder. Shit! I got up right when she did her Hurricarana. Damn! That hurt like hell. I felt the wind get knocked out of me. Bella must of done her Swanton Bomb.

"1...2...3. Bella wins!" Leah announced.

"Leah, Jacob turn off the lights. NOW!" Felix screamed.

Bella helped me up. I smiled at kissed her lips. She returned it then broke the kiss. Emmett handed us guns. Felix instructed us to hide. Emmett had Rosalie. Jasper had Alice. I had Bella. We all had different hiding spots. Someone with a black ski mask came in. Followed by two others. I looked over to Emmett. He was looking at Bella. What are they planning? Bella tried to stand up. I stopped her.

"What are you doing?" I whispered yelled at her.

"Edward, let go. I know what I'm doing." Bella whispered yelled back.

"Do you think I'm going to let you go?"

"Its going to be fine. Trust me."

"I'm sorry but no."

"God damn it, Edward!"

"Bella, I can't. I don't wanna lose you."

"They're going to find us if we stay hidden. Please."

I sighed. I nodded. Bella got up. The guys with the black ski masks had their backs to her. Emmett nodded at her. We all watched her every move.

"Excuse me?" Bella said.

The guys turned around. "Yes?"

"May I ask what you men are doing here?"

They all took their masks off. "My name is James. This is Laurent. And my girlfriend Victoria. We're looking for a Bella Swan."

"Well, James...I'm sorry to say that you fell into our trap."

"What are you talking about?" Victoria asked.

"I'm Bella Swan."

Everyones eyes widened. So did mine. I don't think she was supposed to do that. More people came in and helped James, Laurent, and Victoria start shooting. Emmett got up and helped Bella. We all did. No one got shot yet. Which is a good thing. Some of James' men were already dead. I stood by Bella. She accepted the help I was giving here.

Then everything was like slow motion. Victoria pointed the gun at Bella and shot her gun. But Alice was able to tackle her. The bullet did hit someone. Rosalie. Bella and I ran over to her. She was crying out and holding her shoulder.

"Rosalie, hang on. Edward, you know more about this stuff than I do. Help her and I'll finish with the others. Ok?" Bella said.

"Of course, love. Now go. We'll be fine here." I said.

Bella kissed my lips and left. I pulled out the cloth I had in my pocket. We all had to carry on incase someone was hurt. I put it on Rosalie's shoulder. She cried at the pain. I lift her up to a sitting position. She wasn't bleeding badly. Which meant that it didn't pierce her skin that much. Rosalie and I watched as everyone shot James' men. Victoria and Laurent were already dead. Emmett shot James in the chest. He fell to the ground. Alice hugged Bella. Jacob and Leah walked over to Emmett and patted his back. Jasper came over to me and picked Rosalie up. She wasn't in much pain anymore. We walked over to the bench to sit Rosalie down. She stayed quiet the whole time.

"We won! We won! Oh yeah! We won!" Alice sung.

"Alice, calm down. Leah, can you go get the first aid kit?" Bella said.

"Sure. Come on, Jacob." Leah said.

Right when Leah and Jacob were about to leave, a gun shot was heard. I watched in horror as Bella pushed Alice away. The bullet hit her chest. She fell to the ground. Emmett shot James in the head. He fell back to the ground. I ran over to her.

"Bella? Bella! No. No. NO! Wake up! Don't close your eyes! BELLA!" I yelled.

"Oh my god! Bella!" Alice crawled towards Bella.

"No! Bella! Baby sis, wake up!" Emmett cried.

"Jacob! Call 911. Leah, call Charlie!" Felix ordered.

"Bella? Love, please don't give up. Stay alive!"

"Bella! Please don't go! I need you!"

"Bells, your strong. Don't give up!"

Then Bella said those two words I dreaded. "I'm sorry."

* * *

**Cliff Hanger!**

**I am so so so so so so so so so sorry!**

**Will Bella survive?**

**Will Edward kill Phil?**

**Who's going to get hurt next?**

**Alice or Edward?**

**Will you review?**

**Read my twin sister's stories.**

**Her penname is LilyMorgan9195**

**I'll update soon.**


	8. Memories and Surprises

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...**

**Next week I have midterms and regents. I might not be able to update my story. I'm so sorry in advance. Please enjoy the story.**

**I'll try to update another chapter tomorrow.**

**EPOV**

We've been at the hospital for over an hour already. My dad, Carlisle, was Bella's doctor. I trusted him more than the other doctors here. Everyone was worried here. Charlie was sitting down with his head in his hands. Alice was crying her eyes out while Jasper comforted her. Emmett took Rosalie to be seen by Carlisle as well. She was sharing a room with Bella. Emmett was pacing back and forth. I just leaned against the wall with tears falling from my eyes. I remembered the memories Bella and I had. The first time I saw her beat the shit out of Tanya Denali. That was a funny memory.

_

* * *

_

~ Flashback ~

_I'm being stalked by Tanya Denali. She thinks that I love her. Ha! I don't date. I only care about myself and my family. I don't need love in my life. I was standing in the hallway with my cousin Jasper. He and I were best friends. He had an evil sister named Rosalie. She was a bitch. She had a major crush on Emmett Swan. Just like Jasper had a major crush on Alice Swan. Emmett and Alice were two years apart. They had a sister named Isabella Swan. But she likes to be called Bella._

My thoughts were interrupted by someone kissing my cheek. I turned to see Tanya. WHY CAN'T SHE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE? I mentally groaned. I sighed. She had a big smile on her face. I groaned quietly. It was Valentine's Day today.

"Hi, Eddie!" Tanya said in her annoying nasal voice.

"Don't call me 'Eddie'. My name is Edward. Now, what do you want?" I said.

"You to be my valentine!"

"Ha!" I heard Alice say.

Tanya turned to Alice. "Excuse me? Did you say something?"

Alice was standing with Angela Webber, Jessica Stanley, Ben Chenney, Eric Yorkie, Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, Lauren Mallory, and Emmett. "Are you deaf?"

Everyone in the hallway quieted down "No I am not! How dare you accuse me of being deaf?"

"Well, you are a whore. You only succeed in school because you're screwing the principal."

Tanya got pissed. She walked over to Alice. A fight was going to start. Middle school girls don't know how to fight. I sighed. This is not going to be good. Alice's group moved away from her and Tanya. I wonder who's going to start. Tanya slapped Alice across the face. Alice got mad and tackled Tanya. They were just grabbing each others face and rolling around. Emmett tried to stop the fight but someone held him. Everyone in the hallway were just cheering them on. Bella came over and pulled Alice off of Tanya.

"What the hell are you doing, Alice?" Bella asked her sister

"She started!" Alice pointed at Tanya who got up.

"Alice, I told you not to fight in school. Do it after school."

"Fine. But if she lays one finger on me, I will beat the shit out of her."

Bella turned to Tanya. She was slapped in the face. "Don't interfere in my business. That little bitch should get the shit beaten out of her."

"Alice is my sister. No one messes with her."

"I just did."

Bella and Tanya glared at one another. Tanya went to slap Bella again but her hand was caught. Bella punched her in the face. She screamed and held her nose. She kicked her in the stomach. Bella tackled Tanya to the ground. Holy shit! Now this is a fight. Everyone was making so much noise. Bella got up and did a 'rock on' sign to the crowd. I heard Jasper yell out. I joined in.

Tanya stood up and turned Bella around. She ripped her shirt open. Everyone was able to see Bella's bra covered breasts. And they were not small. All the guys drooled over them. Me included. Damn! She had nice breasts. Tanya' eyes widened.

"What? You never seen real tits before? Oh! I forgot. You have to stuff to make yours look bigger. It wouldn't surprise me if you got plastic surgery in high school." Bella said.

"Your the one with the plastic surgery." Tanya accused.

"These" Bella pointed to her breasts "Are real. Not my fault I develop much faster than you do."

Tanya screamed and ran away. Rosalie walked over to Bella. Why is she here? What is she going to do?

"So, you think because you have big tits, it'll make you popular. Because it won't. Everyone will call you a slut." Rosalie said.

"I don't wanna be popular. I'm fine where I am. I'm not a slut because I'm a virgin and I'm damn proud of being one!"

Alice and Emmett went over to Bella. Alice handed her a shirt. Bella put the shirt on and left with her brother and little sister. We all drooled over her. She was so hot! I think I'm in love.

_~ Flashback Ends ~_

* * *

Its ironic that I told myself that I will never love anyone. And a few moments later, I'm in love with Bella. Emmett didn't like me at the time. He hated me because I beat him in every game that we played in gym. Alice liked me because I always helped her out in Algebra. Bella and I barely talk. We didn't hate one another but we didn't like one another either. That was until I found her in my meadow. It was during spring and she was wearing a white knee-length dress. She looked so beautiful.

* * *

~ Flashback ~

_I hate Rosalie so much. She doesn't care about anyone but herself. I kept walking towards my meadow. I found it when I was 10. No one knows about it except me. I was about to enter my meadow when I saw someone there. Bella Swan. She looked so beautiful. Her long mahogany waist length hair were in soft curls that had tint of red when the sun shined in it, her ivory skin looked soft, her body had curves in all the right places, and her breasts were looking delicious. She was wearing a white dress that hugged her body well, white ballet shoes, and a white choker that had a sapphire hanging from the middle._

She looked like an angel that fell from heaven. Bella must of noticed someone was here because she turned to look behind her. She saw me. I offered a small smile. Which she returned.

"Is this meadow yours?" Bella asked.

I walked into the meadow "Yes it is."

"Then I shoul-"

"You can stay. I don't mind at all."

Bella smiled. "Thanks."

"...So"

"So."

"How does it feel to have siblings?"

"Its a blessing because you have someone to talk to but it's also a curse because they annoy the hell out of you."

"I wished I knew how that felt like. I only have twin cousins."

"Rosalie and Jasper, right?"

"Yeah. I know your brother and sister because Emmett hates me and Alice likes me."

"Emmett is really competitive. He hates losing."

"I can tell...You look really beautiful."

Bella blushed. "T-Thanks."

I smiled and stood in front of her. "I'm not lying. You look extremely beautiful."

Bella stared at me. Her lips looked so inviting. I leaned down and kissed her. She gasped. I pulled back to look at her. She put her hand on my neck. She was so soft. Bella pulled me back to her lips. I grabbed her waist and crushed her to me. She moaned. I don't know what was going on. The sexual tension among us was growing. It grew so much that we ended up on floor of the meadow naked and losing our virginities to one another.

_~ Flashback Ends ~_

* * *

Bella almost got pregnant. Carlisle gave her birth control. We kept having sex in the meadow. Then she left. I was miserable. I was confused. Emmett and Bella left but Alice and Charlie were still here. I got so depressed that I started drinking. I almost gave myself alcohol poisoning. I never dated anyone after Bella left. I was depressed the whole time.

The whole school turned on Alice. They started beating her and insulting her. I didn't even help her. She hates me now. I don't blame her. I saw Carlisle come out of the room. We all walked towards him.

"Is she alright?" Alice asked.

"She's fine. The bullet didn't pierce her heart." Carlisle started.

"Oh thank god!" Charlie and Emmett said.

"But...she slipped into a coma. Even though I said that it didn't pierce her heart, it did pierce her lung. She might not survive if she doesn't wake up. We will give her two weeks. If nothing changes, we will have to pull the plug on her life support."

Everyone who was here for Bella started crying. Carlisle grabbed my arm. He took me to his office. He sighed. Was he keeping something from me?

"Edward...were you and Bella sexual active before she was shot?"

"Um...uh...6 weeks ago. Why?"

"Edward, I don't know how to tell you this but I think that Bella might be pregnant."

I stared at him in shock. He thinks Bella might be pregnant? Oh god! Why does god hate me?

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**IS BELLA PREGNANT?**

**WILL BELLA WAKE UP FROM THE COMA?**

**WILL SHE DIE?**

**WILL EDWARD GET HIS REVENGE?**

**WHO WILL WIN?**

**EDWARD OR PHIL?**

**I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON AS I CAN.**


	9. An Angry Father and A New Leader

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...**

**Sorry for not updating sooner.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Previously on Kiss of Death..._**

_"But...she slipped into a coma. Even though I said that it didn't pierce her heart, it did pierce her lung. She might not survive if she doesn't wake up. We will give her two weeks. If nothing changes, we will have to pull the plug on her life support."_

_Everyone who was here for Bella started crying. Carlisle grabbed my arm. He took me to his office. He sighed. Was he keeping something from me?_

_"Edward...were you and Bella sexual active before she was shot?"_

_"Um...uh...6 weeks ago. Why?"_

_"Edward, I don't know how to tell you this but I think that Bella might be pregnant."_

_I stared at him in shock. He thinks Bella might be pregnant? Oh god! Why does god hate me?_

**

* * *

**

EPOV

"Son, are you alright? Edward? Snap out of it!" Carlisle as she shook me.

I shook my head "Sorry. B-But did you say Bella might be...pregnant?"

"Yes I did. We really can't be sure. We're still checking her results."

"...I can't believe this. I might of gotten Bella pregnant. And we're still in high school."

"WHAT?" I heard Emmett and Charlie scream.

Carlisle and I looked towards the door. Bella's family and Jasper. I was also shocked when I saw my mother Esme there too. She came into the office and kissed Carlisle on the lips. Everyone else came in. I stayed quiet.

"Bella's pregnant? How?" Charlie angrily asked.

"My son and your daughter have been sexually active for a while now." Carlisle said.

"What do you mean by a while?"

"Edward, would you like me to tell them?"

I nodded. I sat down on the couch he had in his office. Emmett and Charlie were going to murder me when they heard. Maybe Charlie knew. Who knows? I sighed and put my face in my hands. I felt someone rub my back. I looked up to see Alice. On the other side, I saw Jasper. I smiled weakly.

"Alright. Edward and Bella have been sexually active since they were 14."

"14?" Charlie turned to me. He was very red in the face. "You...took...my...daughter's virginity at...14? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO BELLA? SHE WANTED TO WAIT UNTIL MARRIAGE BUT NO! YOU CAME ALONG AND STOLE IT AWAY FROM HER. HOW COULD SHE LOVE SOMEONE LIKE YOU?"

I started to get angry. I stood up. "I really don't give a shit about what you think. But I didn't force her into having sex with me. She was as willing as I was. So don't you dare accuse me of something that you don't know about. When Bella wakes up, she'll tell you the same thing. I would never take advantage of her. My parents raised me to be a gentleman. Next time, ask before you judge someone."

With that said, I stormed out the room. I couldn't believe he would accuse me of something like that. I went into Bella's room. She looked peaceful. I walked to her side. I smiled sadly. I felt tears fall from my eyes. I raised her hand to my lips. I kissed it softly. I laid her hand back down and moved my hand onto her stomach. I was still crying.

"Love, please wake up. I don't think I'm strong enough to be here by myself. I love you so much. Please open your beautiful eyes." I paused. "Carlisle said you might be pregnant. I still don't know how you could be because we use protection all the time. But if you are pregnant, I don't want our child to be motherless. More importantly, I don't want to be alone for the rest of my life. Because without you, my life has no meaning."

I leaned down and kissed her on the lips. I wiped my eyes and turned around. I saw Emmett standing in the doorway. I sighed and ran a hand threw my hair. He was either here to tell me that his father was a douche bag or to eat the crap out of me for deflowering his sister.

"You really do love her, don't you?" Emmett asked quietly.

"Yes I do. I would give up my life for her." I replied quietly.

"Edward, I'm not happy that you and my sister had this secret affair. But I can see she loves you to death. So I won't beat you up. And if she is pregnant, I will support you guys 100%. I'll deal with my dad."

"Thanks, Emmett. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Now, we're going to get ready."

"What for?"

"Felix found out where Phil and Renee are. We're going to go attack them. Your the leader of this mission now."

"Leader? Why me?"

"Because Bella would want you to lead this mission. Alice wouldn't be able to lead us because she doesn't have a lot of confidence since everyone in school destroyed it. Jasper and Rosalie can't because they never had to deal with this before. And let's face it, I can't lead anyone because I would just get us killed easily. So your the better option."

"I don't know if I can."

"Edward, what if Bella was in your place? What would she say?" Emmett asked.

"She would say...that she would get her revenge on whoever hurts me." I said angrily.

Emmett smirked. I nodded. We walked out the room. Alice and Jasper were already here. Rosalie was able to leave and help us. We were going to meet Jacob and Leah at the airport. I just hope Bella will be awake when I return. Charlie was staying with Carlisle and Esme. Felix came with us. This was going to be a tough mission. Especially, since I'm the leader. I'm still afraid to be the leader. I wonder if I can lead them.

**

* * *

**

EsPOV (Esme's POV. Its right when Edward and the others leave)

I said goodbye to my son, niece, and nephew. I was not really happy about them going to kill another human being. But Bella was important to Edward. Ever since he introduced us to her when they were 14, I knew from that day that they were meant to be together. Edward was devastated when she left without giving him an explanation.

He almost killed himself because of her. I blamed her for what she was putting my son through. I went to Charlie the day after Edward got out of the hospital. He told me why she really left. I felt guilty for blaming her for something that was not her fault. I did someone. Renee Dwyer. If she never married Phil Dwyer, Bella and Edward's lives would be fine.

"Esme, can you go check on Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course. Is there anything you want me to do?" I said.

"Just check her heart rate and blood pressure. Also check her blood bag. That's all."

"Alright. I will be right back."

I walked into Bella's room. I gasped. Oh my god! How was this possible? I stood their shock. I did the only thing I could do. "CARLISLE!"

Carlisle ran into the room. He was about to ask what's wrong when he saw what I saw. He whispered. "Oh dear god"

* * *

**Cliff hanger!**

**What's wrong with Bella?**

**Is she dead?**

**Will Edward defeat Phil?**

**Who will win?**

**Who will die?**

**Two or three more chapters left.**

**I'll update soon.**


	10. Before The Fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twiight.**

**Sorry for not updating sooner**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**APOV**

Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Felix, and I were heading to Seattle. Renee and Phil were hiding in a warehouse in the middle of nowhere. Seattle was known for the best city to hide in. I prayed to god that all of us will make it threw. That no one got hurt or...killed during the mission. And that Bella will get better before we get back.

Right now, we were in a black mini van. Edward was driving. Felix, Jacob and Leah were driving behind us. They were in a black BMW. Jasper and I were sitting all the way back. Rosalie and Emmett in the seat in front of us. We've been driving for seven hours now. There was a lot of traffic today. It sucks! I sighed in boredom.

"Alice?" I heard Jasper say.

"Yes?" I responded.

"No matter what happens, I will always love you."

"Jasper...y-y-you love me?"

"Yes. For a while now."

"But...why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid that you would reject me. And I was afraid of what Rosalie would've thought. But I realize that her approval means nothing to me anymore. I love you and no one can stop me."

I cried. That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I hugged him. He rubbed my back then pulled me to face him. We stared at one another for a minute. He leaned in and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. This may or may not be our last kiss. I hope its not.

**

* * *

**

EmPOV

I mentally gagged. Jasper declaring his love to my baby sister made me sick. I mean, I'm glad that Alice has someone. But did Jasper have to go all lovey dovey. Edward and Bella aren't even that bad. I felt angry when I thought about my other baby sister. She was in the hospital because of Renee and Phil. I cannot wait to beat the shit out of him.

I looked over to Rosalie. She was staring out the window. Hmm. She was beautiful when she's not a bitch. Her blonde hair, blue eyes, killer body, and personality were a turn on. But the way she treated both my sisters pissed me off. It was like she knew I was staring at her because she turned to look at me.

"What?" Rosalie asked in her bitchy tone.

"Nothing. What makes you think I wanted something?" I said in an annoyed tone.

"Because you're staring at me."

"What makes you think I was staring at you?"

"Because your eyes are towards me!"

"Has anyone told you that your conceited?"

"Conceited? I'm not conceited."

"Yes you are." Edward, Jasper, and Alice said.

I started laughing. So did everyone else. This was too funny. Rosalie glared at me. Then she did the one thing that I did not expect her to do. She kissed me. SHE FREAKING KISSED ME! I froze. Her lips were soft. I broke the kiss. We stared at one another.

"I-I'm so sorry. I have no clue why I did that." Rosalie said.

"Its fine. Your a good kisser." I said winking at her.

She giggled. "So are you."

"So I've been told."

"Wow."

"Rosalie?"

"Yeah?"

"When we face Renee and Phil...please be careful."

"Ok. You should be careful too."

I smiled at her. Rosalie smiled back. I really do hope nothing happens to her. After that kiss we shared, I started to feel something for her. Maybe Bella was right. Soulmates do exist. And I think that I just found mine.

**

* * *

**

RePOV (Renee if you didn't know)

"Phil, do you think Bella is dead?" I asked.

"I don't know, sweetheart. But I heard she is in the hospital. She might be pregnant too." Phil said.

"Pregnant? Tsk tsk tsk. My daughter is turning into a whore."

"Your right. I wonder why she can't be more like her mother?"

Phil wrapped me in his arms. He smiled at me. If Bella is gone, I can go after her boyfriend, Edward. Then slowly make it through each and everyone of her loved ones. There was a knock on the door. Phil ushered who knocked. In came Phil's daughter, Tanya. Her mother took her away from Phil before she was born. That's why her last name is Denali.

"Tanya, what a surprise? What are you doing here, sweetheart?"

"Hi, Daddy. Hi, Mommy." Tanya said.

"Hey, Darling." I said.

"I was here because Edward Cullen and the others are coming here. I just found out when I was leaving the hospital."

"So...Edward thinks he can come here and finish everything. And only because Bella is in the hospital and might be pregnant."

"WHAT! Bella MIGHT be pregnant? How?"

"Edward and Bella had sex. That's how. Now go call the guards. Edward Cullen will not come in here. He will be dead before he steps out the car." Phil said.

"Good. He deserves it." Tanya said as she left.

"Renee, its time. You know what you have to do if I get shot?"

"Yes I do. Take the money and run." I said.

"Good girl."

Phil kissed my cheek then went out the room. I really hope he gets shot. I only married him because of the money. I hate Tanya too. She whines too much. Everyone wants to kill her. And if she isn't killed by anyone when Edward and the others arrive, I am going to kill her myself. No matter what.

* * *

**Who agrees that Renee and Tanya are bitches?**

**Who will die?**

**Who will win?**

**Edward or Phil?**

**Someone will appear in the next chapter that helps Edward.**

**Who do you think it is?**

**Carlisle?**

**Esme?**

**Charlie?**

**Two more chapters left**

**I'll update soon.**


	11. The Fight Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...**

**I was on vacation and forgot to take my laptop with me. I'm sorry for not updating soon.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**EPOV**

Its been twelve hours. That's how long it took us to get to Seattle. Emmett, Jasper, and I took turns driving. I drove seven hours. Emmett drove three hours. And Jasper drove the remaining two hours. I had just woken up. Rosalie and Emmett were fighting and were screaming at one another. Only because he called her fat. I felt my phone vibrate. I answered the call without looking who it was.

"Hello?"

"Edward." Felix answered.

"Yes?" I asked.

"We're going to stay at a motel. We won't be able to fight if we're tired."

"Ok. I'll tell Jasper."

"Kay. Bye."

Felix hung up. Jasper asked. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Felix called and said to stay at a motel. He wants us to rest."

Jasper nodded. There was a motel up ahead. He parked in the parking lot. Jacob parked next to our van. We all got out and book two rooms. Jacob, Leah, and Felix said their goodbyes and went to their room. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and I went to the our room.

There was three beds. All king size. Jasper and Alice decided to share one bed. Rosalie refused to share with Emmett. So he and I were sleeping in another bed. She was the only who had a bed to herself. No one wanted to sleep. All we wanted to do was go beat the shit out of Phil. But we were so tired from the drive that we couldn't use our strength to stay up.

"So, who's taking Phil?" Alice asked.

"I am." Emmett said.

"But wouldn't Edward want to take Phil too?"

"He will. Edward and I take Phil. Jasper and Rosalie will take the others that are coming at us. Jacob, Leah, and Felix will help them. You find Renee and take care of her. Everyone good with the plan?"

"Yup!"

"Yeah." Jasper sleepily said.

"Sure." Rosalie muttered.

"Ok." I responded.

"Good. Now you bitches, its time for bed!" Emmett yelled.

"SHUT UP, EMMETT!" We all screamed.

Emmett grunted. We all chuckled quietly. Everyone was already asleep. I couldn't. My mind couldn't stop thinking about Bella. My beautiful Bella. She's in the hospital trying to survive. I really wish she's pregnant. I love her so much. I'll be glad if we have a baby together. With that thought in my head, I fell into a peaceful sleep.

~ The Next Day ~

I heard someone pound on the door. I just turned around and put my head under my pillow. The pounds just got louder. I heard Emmett growl. His weight got off the bed. I opened my eyes. Everyone else was also awake. We watched as Emmett opened the door. He was about to scream at who it was when he saw Jacob standing there.

"What do you want?" Emmett spat.

"Whoa! Calm down. We came to wake you up. We're leaving." Jacob said with his hands raised.

"Oh. Ok. We'll be right out."

Before Jacob could respond, Emmett slammed the door in his face. We all bursted out laughing. Emmett bowed. Which made us laugh harder. We stopped laughing awhile and got dressed. Alice thought it would be good to wear black so we can camouflage with the darkness.

We all got in my van. Jacob followed my van. It only took us fifteen minutes to arrive at warehouse that Phil and Renee were hiding at. We all got out of the cars. Emmett had told Felix, Leah, and Jacob the plan. They agreed to do it. Felix handed us our guns. We all had three guns. One of the guns was hidden so no one could see it. The other two were noticeable. We all walked into the warehouse.

"Is it me or was getting in here too easy?" Rosalie asked.

"Seems like the Ice Queen is smart." I heard the one voice that I wished never to hear again.

"Tanya?" We all except Jacob, Leah, and Felix said.

"Yup! Now its time for the shock of a lifetime." Tanya said happily.

"What surprise? Just looking at you is the shock of a lifetime." Rosalie smirked.

"Guards! KILL THEM BUT LEAVE THE BITCH TO ME!"

A bunch of guys came at us. Time for the fight. There was about 50 men. Jasper, Jacob, Felix, and Leah started to fight them. Felix had the most guys fighting him. The others didn't. Emmett and I ran with Alice. We dodged the guys that tried to attack us. Tanya didn't notice we escaped. She started to fight Rosalie. I wonder how that's going to end.

We were trying to find a door that led us to Phil and Renee. Emmett got pissed and kicked the wall. But the wall turned out to be the door. Phil and Renee looked at us in shock. Alice, Emmett, and I walked in and shut the door closed.

"Looks like it didn't take long for you to find us." Phil said.

"No. But when it comes to an asshole like you, finding you is easy." Emmett said.

"Hmm. All that you can do is talk. Seems like your not a fighter like you sister. Remember her? Of course you do! She's in the hospital trying to stay alive. But when I kill you, I'm going to pay her a visit. First I'll rape her then I'll kill her and your father."

Emmett growled and lunged at Phil. They started to fight. Renee tried to escape. I grabbed her by the hair and threw her on the ground. She cried in pain. Phil glared at me and tackled me to the ground. Emmett came over to help me. We fought him. In the corner of my eye, I saw Alice attacking Renee.

Phil pressed a knife at Emmett's throat. I kicked the knife away. I punched him in the face repeatedly. He laughed at me. He held my fist in his hand.

"You think you can stop me?" Phil asked.

"I will stop you." I grunted out.

"Your little bitch will be dead. Her death will be caused by Tanya."

"Not unless Rosalie shoots her dead."

Phil got pissed. He kneed me in the groin. I moaned and fell to the ground. Emmett was also kneed in the groin. We stayed on the ground as Phil laughed above us. He went over to Alice and pulled her by the hair. He slammed her on the ground. She gave out a cry. Oh no! This isn't going to be good. Renee stood up.

Alice did a good job on her. Her lip was bloody. She had two black eyes and her nose was bleeding. Phil was the same except worse. She laughed with him. I can't believe this is the end. The door bursted open. In came Jasper, Rosalie, Leah, Felix, and Jacob. They looked fine but exhausted. Phil went over to them and threw them to the ground. Renee kicked Rosalie and Leah in the stomach. Phil did the same to Jasper, Felix, and Jacob. Is this the end for us all?

I gun shots pierced the air. We all saw as Renee fell to the ground. Phil held his shoulder. He was glaring at someone behind us. We all turned to see who it was. My eyes widened. How was this possible? I couldn't believe that...

**

* * *

**

**OMG! Will you review? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm kidding. This chapter isn't over yet. Keep reading!**

* * *

**?POV  
**"Are you sure about this?" Charlie asked.

"Yes I'm sure. I need to help them." I said.

"But what if you get hurt?" Esme asked.

"I've gotten hurt before. Much worse than this. Nothing can kill me."

"I agree with Charlie but we know you won't listen." Carlisle smiled.

I smiled back. I knew that this was dangerous. But everyone needed my help. Phil and Renee are very dangerous people. I don't know if I'll come out of this fight dead or alive. All that matters is that Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie are safe and back home. It doesn't matter what happens to me. My thoughts were interrupted by cries. They were coming from the warehouse. I jumped out of Carlisle's car.

"Don't forget this!" Charlie screamed.

I turned around. Charlie threw me his gun. I caught it and ran towards the warehouse. I jumped onto the window ledge. I was disgusted by the scene in front of me. Everyone was on the ground while Phil and Renee beated them. I quietly opened the window. I raised the gun and shot them. Renee fell to the ground while Phil held his shoulder. Everyone turned their gaze to me. Their eyes widened. I smirked.

"Bella?" Edward whispered.

* * *

**BELLA'S BACK!**

**WILL BELLA BE ABLE TO KILL PHIL?**

**IS RENEE DEAD?**

**IS BELLA REALLY PREGNANT?**

**WILL YOU REVIEW?**

**TWO MORE CHAPTER LEFT AND THEN THIS IS OVER!**

**I'LL UPDATE SOON :)**


	12. The Fight Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**BPOV**

"How the hell are you alive?" Phil yelled.

"Well, your henchmen don't know how to shoot. They suck. That is why they are all dead. I wonder if your the same." I said.

"Ha! You think you can fight me? Aren't you scared about killing the baby?"

"What baby?"

"Bella...Carlisle thinks you might be pregnant." I heard Edward say.

I froze. I was...pregnant? That was impossible! Edward and I have been careful not to repeat what happened when we were fourteen. We're too young to be parents. Its...its just not possible! Not one freaking bit.

I was so busy thinking that I didn't notice Phil coming towards me. I shook my head. I tackled him to the ground. He groaned as his back hit the cold stoned floor. I noticed that I dropped my gun. Edward, Emmett, Jacob, and Felix were helping Alice, Rosalie, and Leah stand up. All three girls were weak to stand.

I got up and started searching for my gun. I couldn't find it anywhere. I shouldn't have kept my back to Phil. Because when I turned around, a knife pierced my stomach. I looked to see the blood dripping out of the wound. The knife is taken out of my stomach. I hear Phil's laughter. I fall to the ground holding my stomach with my left hand. Is this the end?

**

* * *

**

EPOV

"No." I whispered.

I watched in horror as the knife pierced Bella's stomach. The same stomach that could be holding my child. A lot of blood came out of her stomach. She fell to the ground. I couldn't move. Bella couldn't be dead. She couldn't. No! I felt the anger in me explode. In the corner of my eye, I saw something shine. I turned to see what it was. It was a butcher knife. But much different. The blade was longer, not really wide, and had teeth that you can only find on saws.

I picked the blade up. Phil was laughing at Bella. I stood up. He stopped laughing when he noticed me. I ran at him. He tried to stab me but I caught his hand. I took the butcher knife in my hand and slit the side of his throat. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the ground.

"You deserve to die. For everything you have done to Bella. Have a horrible time in hell." I whispered.

"You asshole! You killed my husband!" I heard Renee scream.

We all turned to see Renee. She managed to grab the knife from my hand. My eyes widened. I didn't expect this. She was about to use the knife on me when she stopped.

Blood started falling from her mouth. What the hell is wrong with her? Renee was looking down. I looked down and gasped. Bella was on her knees with the knife in her hands. The knife was thrusted into Renee's stomach. Renee fell to the ground for the final time. I kneeled and lifted Bella up. Everyone ran out the room and the warehouse. I ran after them. I saw Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie running towards us.

"Bella! What happened?" Charlie asked.

"Phil stabbed her when she was looking for her gun." Alice cried.

"Is he dead?"

"Yeah. Edward slit his throat. Renee tried to kill him but Bella managed to get on her knees and kill her too." Emmett explained.

"We need to get her to a hospital. She is losing too much blood." Carlisle said.

"There's a hospital a block from here." Rosalie said.

We nodded. Everyone got in my van. I held Bella close to me. I couldn't have her die. She was the only thing that mattered to me in life. If she dies, I die. We arrived a minute later because Jasper nearly raced to the hospital. We all got out. The nurse saw us and took Bella from us. She was sent to the emergency room. We all waited. This was going to take awhile. Carlisle went with the doctor since he knew I only wanted Bella to be checked by him. Bella, please be ok.

**

* * *

**

APOV

**An hour later**

Its been an hour since we brought Bella to the emergency room. Since Bella stabbed Renee. Since Edward killed Phil. Since Phil stabbed Bella in the stomach. I couldn't help but cry. Cry for my older sister who is like a mother to me. She is the only person that cared for me as a mother. She gave me love. I can't have her die. She is the only thing that gets me up in the morning.

"Alice, she'll be fine. Bella is a fighter like your father and brother. Don't worry." Jasper whispered in my ear.

"But...but what if she doesn't make it?" I asked in a whispered tone.

"She will. Bella would never want to leave you, Emmett, Charlie, or Edward. She cares for them a lot."

"Jasper, please hold me and never let me go."

"Never, Alice. Never. I promise."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Jasper leaned down and kissed my lips. I'm glad that I have him. I would be a totally mess if Jasper wasn't here with me. And I owe Bella the thanks for giving him the courage to be with me. Please be ok, Bella.

**

* * *

**

EmPOV

**Four hours later**

We haven't heard anything about my baby sister's condition. Is she alive? Is she...dead? Will she survive? Damn it! Why isn't Carlisle coming out to inform us about Bella? This is so frustrating! I felt someone massage my shoulders. I turned to Rosalie. She gave me a sad smile. I couldn't return it.

"Rosalie, have you ever gone through a situation like this?" I asked her.

"No. I never dealt with this before." Rosalie answered.

"This feeling...the feeling of uselessness...it doesn't feel welcoming. I hate being useless. I hate not knowing what's going on. And worse of all, I hate that no one is coming out here to tell us what's going on."

"Emmett, you have to be patient. Carlisle and other doctors are trying to do what they can to keep Bella alive."

"I know. But-"

"I know. Useless. But you're not. You protect your sisters all the time. They feel safe with you. Even though you couldn't stop Phil from stabbing Bella, it doesn't mean that your useless. Now stop beating yourself over this. Bella would smack the crap out of you if she heard you."

I smiled at Rosalie. "Thanks. When your not the ice queen, your actually nice. You should show it some more."

Rosalie blushed. "Hmm. I will keep that in mind."

I chuckled. So did she. Rosalie really isn't that bad. She just needs to soften up. Maybe everyone will like her. Ha! When pigs fly.

**

* * *

**

ChPOV

"Well..."

We all jumped at Carlisle's voice. He chuckled. His clothes had blood stains on them. I felt sick. Bella's blood was on his clothes. Oh god! Does that mean she's dead? Why isn't Carlisle saying anything?

"I have good news and bad news." Carlisle said.

"Can we have the good news first?" Alice asked.

"Sure. Bella survived. She's fine. We are giving her a blood transfusion. The stab wound was deep but it didn't do any damage."

"What's the bad news?" Jacob asked.

"Bella is pregnant. The knife almost cut the baby. We made sure the baby was ok. Though, I'm not really sure if this is bad news."

"So nothing is wrong with Bella?" Esme asked.

"Not one thing." Carlisle said.

Everyone stood up and cheered. Tears of joy fell from their faces. I stood up and walked outside. The wind was soft. The sky was dark. The moon was shinning. It was a beautiful night. I sighed. I didn't know if I should be happy or upset about this. Bella was alive. I'm happy about that. But her being pregnant...I'm not really sure.

"Charlie."

"Edward."

"Look, I know you hate me. But Bella is important to me too. I love her. I know you want to kill me for getting her pregnant. But you can't really do anything about it. She will be 18 soon. You know that she will want to keep our child. She won't give our child up even if you ask her." Edward explained.

"You think that teen pregnancy is easy? Because its not. You ruined her life. Understand? RUINED IT! Bella didn't deserve this. She won't keep the baby. She will agree with me." I sneered.

"It doesn't matter what you think! Bella will keep our child. I don't care and she doesn't care what you want. It's her decision."

Edward went back inside. I had to calm down. Because if I didn't, I would end up punching someone. I hate that he's right. Bella wouldn't care about what I think. She will choose. And I know what she'll choose. I just wish she doesn't.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Drama between Charlie and Edward.**

**What will Bella choose?**

**Will she keep the baby?**

**Will she abort the baby?**

**Will you review?**

**One more chapter to go and then this is over.**

**I'll update soon**

**:'(**


	13. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...**

**Sooooo sorry. Fanfiction wasn't allowing me to edit my stories.**

**Anyway, enjoy the last chapter!**

* * *

**A year later...**

**BPOV**

A year has passed. Phil and Renee are finally dead. I'm glad that part of my life was over. I don't have to hide anymore. I thought all the drama would end but I was wrong. Charlie wasn't too happy about my pregnancy. He had fought with Edward about it. Charlie didn't want me to keep the baby. But Edward wanted to keep the baby. I didn't know who to choose. I mean, I loved both of them. And choosing only one isn't fun to do.

In the end, I chose Edward. As much as I loved my dad, I couldn't depend on him forever. He wasn't happy that didn't choose him. He had kicked me out of the house. Alice and Emmett came with me because they knew Charlie was being unreasonable. The Cullens allowed us to move in with them.

"Bella, what are you thinking about?" I heard Edward whisper in my ear.

"Charlie." I whispered back.

"Forget about him. He doesn't want to acknowledge his daughter, his loss."

"I love the fact that you can make me smile everytime I'm upset."

"I love the fact that you chose me."

"And I love you."

"I love you, too."

Edward leaned down and kissed me. I remember when I was pregnant, Edward had a lot of trouble trying to kiss me. Our daughter, Renesmee, had kicked my stomach everytime he came near me. I chuckled to myself. Edward broke the kiss and raised an eyebrow. I looked down to my flat stomach.

"Oh! I see. You're laughing because Renesmee wouldn't let me kiss you."

"Yup. But can you blame her? She didn't like you."

"She loves me now."

I rolled my eyes. "Arrogant as always."

Edward smirked and smacked my ass. Hard. "I will never change, baby."

"Good. Cause I don't know what I would do without you."

"Neither do I."

There was a knock on our bedroom door. I walked over and opened it. I saw Emmett and Rosalie standing there. Emmett had decided to date Rosalie a month before I gave birth. They're relationship was troubling at first but they got through it. Both of them are in love with one another. Jasper and Alice got together the night Carlisle confirmed my pregnancy.

"Bella, Alice needs you downstairs." Rosalie said.

"Why?"

"She wants to see if a dress she bought looks good on you."

"Alright. Come on, Edward. I'm not going down there alone."

"Alright, love."

"Good luck, man. Your gonna need it." Emmett joked as he walked behind us.

"I'm not even gonna ask why you're saying that." Edward says.

Emmett chuckled. We arrived in the living room. I gasped. I heard Edward gasp too. What I saw in front of me was unbelievable. Renesmee was on her hands and knees. She crawled towards Alice. For a five month old baby, she was a fast learner. I couldn't wait until she could talk. Edward and I walked towards Renesmee. She saw us and smiled a toothless smile. She crawled over to us. I picked her up.

"Who's mommy's little girl?" I said as I tickled her on the stomach.

"Wa!" Renesmee said while laughing.

"Who's gonna grow up to be daddy's little girl?" Edward said as he blew a raspberry on her stomach.

"WA!" Renesmee laughed harder.

"I'm glad she has your eyes."

"I'm glad she has your hair color."

"I'm jealous." Alice said.

"Why?" Edward and I asked as we looked at her and the family.

"Because you guys created a beautiful baby. How will I know if my baby will be as beautiful?"

"You hear that, Jasper? Alice wants a baby." Edward teased.

"WHAT?" Jasper screamed.

The whole family laughed. It was so funny to pull pranks on Jasper. He was so easy to prank. Alice had decided to do the prank this time. This was much funnier than the other ones that we've pulled. Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I leaned into his touched and stared at our little creation.

Renesmee yawned. I stood up. It was already nightfall. Edward and I said goodnight to our family then retreated upstairs. Renesmee had her own room. It was right next to ours. I laid her in her crib. I kissed her forehead then went back to my room. Edward was taking his pants off when I entered.

Edward turned to look at me. He smirked. I walked in and closed the door. I walked towards Edward and pulled him into a kiss. He returned it eagerly. His hands were about to go under my shirt when we were interrupted. I hesitantly pulled away from Edward. I opened the door.

"Yes?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Someone's here to see you." Alice said in a strange tone.

"Ok. Um...can you stay up here with Renesmee until Edward and I come back?"

"Sure. Jasper's already in Renesmee's room."

I nodded. I turned to look at Edward. He pulled his pants back up. Didn't bother to put his shirt back on. We walked back downstairs. I heard Emmett shouting with someone. It was a man's voice. The voice sounded very familiar. Edward held my hand as we walked into the living room. We froze.

Emmett looked over at me. He was angry. The man turned around. I gasped. What was he doing here?

"Charlie?"

"Hello, Bella." Charlie greeted me.

* * *

**ITS THE END!**

**HAHAHA. **

**Had to do it.**

**Keep reading :)**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" I asked angrily.

"I...I wanted to apologize."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why now? Why did you choose now to come back into my life and apologize for kicking me out of your house while I was pregnant?"

"Bella...I...I don't know. I've been lost without having my kids with me."

"We stopped being your kids when you kicked Bella out." Emmett spat.

"I didn't want to kick her out. I was just...mad at the time. I wasn't mad at Bella or Edward. I was mad at the fact that I let my daughter get pregnant at the same age as her mother. I thought about Renee's betrayal and my mind made me think that Bella would turn out like her mother. And I didn't want that. So I did the one thing I could. Kick Bella out.

It seemed like a good idea at the time. But I soon came to regret my decision. I missed you kids terribly. I just...I just wish you guys can forgive me for my behavior. I would also like to be in my granddaughter's life." Charlie explained.

I had tears in my eyes. All the hatred that I felt for my dad vanished. I could see that Emmett thought the same. I walked over to Charlie and hugged him. I felt him take in a shaky breath. He was crying. He never cried. Emmett joined the hug. A small giggle interrupted the moment. We broke away from the hug. Renesmee was in Edward's arms. He walked over to us.

Charlie looked at her "She's so beautiful. What's her name?"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen." I said.

"Nice name for her."

"Yeah."

"So...are you and Edward married."

My eyes widened. I looked over at Edward. He was blushing. I heard the whole family chuckle. Esme came over and took Renesmee out of Edward's arms. I was confused. What was going on?

Edward turned towards me. He kneeled on his knee. I gasped silently. He didn't? Edward took out a velvet box and opened in. The most beautiful ring laid in there. It looked very expensive.

"Bella, I love you. You've made me happy ever since we first met. You've made me happy when you agreed to date me. You've made me happy when you gave birth to our beautiful daughter. Will you make me happy again by being my wife forever?" Edward said.

"I...I...I...YES!" I screamed.

I pulled him down and kissed him on the lips. I felt him put the ring on my finger. I smiled. My life has been filled with a lot of drama of the passed years. I never had a happy moment ever since Phil hunted me down. I'm glad Emmett decided to bring me back to Forks. Edward has made my life very happy. Nothing can ruin this. Not Phil. Not Renee. Especially not Tanya. I'm glad I got my happy ending.

* * *

**Now its the end!**

**I'm so sad to see this story to go**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Read my other stories**

**BYE!**

**:(**


End file.
